INDIGO
by Benafill McDeemone
Summary: "Kekuatan adalah anugerah jika kau mampu mengendalikannya, namun jika justru kau yang dikendalikan oleh kekuatanmu, itu dinamakan kutukan."


Sore hari di Konoha High School, seorang pemuda berambut durian berjalan santai menuju gedung olahraga setelah ia membeli beberapa minuman untuk kawan-kawannya seusai berlatih basket untuk menghadapi seleksi pemilihan tim basket siswa kelas satu.

Tak disangka perjalanannya kini tak semudah ketika dia pergi dari gedung tersebut. Ketika dia harus berjalan melewati perpustakaan(lagi), ia terkejut melihat sesosok siswi berambut hitam menutupi seluruh mukanya berjalan pelan dari arah perpustakaan menghampirinya.

Seketika bulu roma pemuda tersebut berdiri.  
"Han-han-hantuuu...!"

* * *

_**~INDIGO~  
Chap. 1 **__**"Sadako"**_

_**Disclaimer :**_  
Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Story by Benafill G. McDeemone  
(panggil saja Benichi)

_**Warning!**__** :  
**_OoC(author melum bisa menghayati peran),  
OC(sebagai pelengkap),  
Typo, EYD tidak sempurna, Ide Pasaran,  
Humor Garing(hampir tidak ada=="),  
Author Amatir, Abal,  
First Fic Published  
De'eL'eL.

_Happy Reading Minna!_

\(^o^)/  
Don't forget to RNR!

* * *

"Han-han-hantuuu...!"  
"Kyaaaa...!" sosok siswi itu pun ikut berteriak bersamaan dengan teriakan pemuda tersebut. Keduanyapun lari terbirit-birit.

_**Naruto PoV**_  
Aku berlari sekencang mungkin menuju gedung olahraga. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwasanya kini aku sangat ketakutan. Sosok itu, meskipun aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi aku yakin kalau itu adalah Sadako, persis seperti di film horror yang kutonton semalam.

Pintu gedung olahraga semakin dekat. Kubuka paksa pintu itu lalu kututup kasar dari dalam. Aku terduduk lemas bersandar pada pintu. Napasku tidak beraturan, kulitku pucat, keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhku, dan tentu saja jantungku juga serasa mau copot.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Seperti abis lihat setan aja?" aku menoleh ke samping, melirik seorang gadis _cheerleader_ yang bertanya padaku.

"A-a-ano Ino, ta-ta-tadi, a-aku..." jawabku terbata-bata.

"Hey, kepala duren, atur nafasmu dulu! Tarik napas, hembuskan! Tarik napas, hembuskan! Tarik napas, tahan... Kentut!" dan anehnya aku menuruti semua perkataan Kiba, alhasil aku kentut beneran.

"Dasar baka, jorok, kemproh, tidak sopan, dobel bego, katrok! Kalau kentut jangan dibuang sembarangan!" Ino marah-marah sambil menutup hidungnya. Itu membuat suara cemprengnya terdengar lucu.

Akupun hanya bisa nyengir dan minta maaf. "Gomen, Ino chan!"  
Untung saja bau kentutku cepat hilang.

"Nih, minum!." Kiba membagikan air mineral yang kubeli kepada semua orang.

"Glup, glup, glup, puah...!^o^ Arigato, Kiba!"

"Jadi, kau kenapa 'Baka'?" Ino bertanya lagi, tapi sepertinya dia masih marah?

"Begini Ino, tadi setelah aku membeli air mineral. Aku berjalan kembali kemari,"

"Kalau itu sih kami semua juga sudah tahu, ck mendoukusai.." Shikamaru memotong pembicaraanku.

"Hey, dengar dulu ceritaku, Shikamaru.." sahutku kesal. Dasar Nanas! Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Sudah cepat ceritakan saja.." sahut Ino melerai kami.

"Ketika aku melewati perpustakaan, aku melihat.. _Sadako...!"_ Kiba yang juga penakut sepertiku jadi merinding mendengarnya.

"Ya-yang benar Naruto?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Ah, itu pasti hanya khayalanmu saja.." Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Tidak, aku serius _Nanas!_. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Sesosok gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang menutupi seluruh mukanya. Kalau bukan sadako, apa langi?"

"Itu benar Shikamaru, Naruto tidak menghayal." sahut Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Aku dan Kiba melirik Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.  
"Be-benarkah Sakura?" aku dan Kiba bertanya bersamaan.

"Iya, tapi dia bukan hantu.." Sakura menggantungkan jawabannya.

"Eh, terus apa dong?" aku dan Kiba bertanya bersamaan(lagi).

"Tentu saja manusia, bodoh!" jitakkan keras dari Sakura sukses mendarat darurat di kepalaku dan Kiba.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, sepupunya Neji. Penampilannya memang seperti sadako dan dia termasuk orang yang misterius." mendengar nama Hyuuga Hinata, aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, jidat lebar, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku juga kan akan ikut audisi cheers sama sepertimu pig. Kau sudah pikun ya nenek tua?"

"Eh, apa kau bilang? Dasar jidat futsal!"

"Dasar mulut ember!"

"Mendoukusai..!"(==")

Kudengar suara orang yang sedang beradu mulut, namun aku mengabaikannya. Pikiranku kini sedang sibuk mengais-ngais memori di sudut kepalaku. Aku coba mengingat kembali peristiwa yang berkaitan dengan nama itu.

Ah, kurasa aku ingat.

Merasa diabaikan, Shikamaru menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Akupun segera menyadari apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Hey, kau melamun? Kau tidak mendengar keluhanku?"

"Ah, go-gomen tadi aku melamun. Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Shikamaru?" aku yang telah sadar hanya nyengir ke arahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Kau sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Shikamaru padaku.

"E-eto, Hyuuga Hinata. Spertinya aku pernah mengenalnya."

"Benarkah? Ceritakan pada kami." Ino dan Sakura bertanya padaku bersamaan.

Akupun mulai menceritakannya. "Kalau aku belum lupa, itu sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu aku pernah bertemu dengannya di taman Konoha saat mengajak peliharaanku jalan-jalan. Dia memiliki saudara kembar. Saat itu yang gaya rambutnya seperti sadako justru saudara perempuannya, bukan Hinata. Kalu tidak salah saudara kembarnya bernama Hyuuga I... Ii..." aku kembali berpikir keras mengingat nama itu.

"Inata?" tebak Ino asal, kurasa.

"Iya, Hyuuga Inata!" semua orang bergubrak ria mendengar tebakan Ino yang kubenarkan.

"Dasar Lemot, namanya kan mirip! Kenapa mikirmu lama sekali?" Ino kesal.

"Hey, itu sudah 11 tahun yang lalu! Wajar saja kalau aku lupa!" aku berteriak membela diri.

"Sudahlah Ino, itu wajar mengingat kalau si baka Naruto yang lupa." Ucapan Sakura itu berhasil membuat semua orang tertawa, kecuali aku.  
'Huh, apanya yang lucu ttebayo?' batinku dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup latihan dan gosip kita hari ini. Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap." Shikamaru membubarkan kerumunan. Kamipun bersiap untuk pulang. Sakura dan Ino pergi ke kamar ganti wanita. Sedangkan aku, Shikamaru dan Kiba menuju ruang ganti pria.

"Oh ya Naruto, kenapa si alis tebal dan si pantat ayam itu tidak ikut latihan bersama kita?"

Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara lirih, sepertinya seorang perempuan yang berkata: 'Siapa yang kau panggil pantat ayam hah?'. Tapi ku acuhkan saja.

"Entahlah, katanya mereka berdua ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?" kini giliran Kiba yang bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabku singkat.

* * *

"Ganbatte, Naruto-kun! Selamat bersepeda ya, jaa.." teman-teman melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

"Jaa.." kubalas lambaian tangan mereka.

Akupun pulang mengendarai sepeda gunung milikku, sedangkan teman-temanku mengendarai sepeda motor mereka. Aku tidak merasa iri atau apapun itu, sejak Lee mengajariku untuk lebih bersyukur dan semangat. Yeah, semangat masa muda memang terdengar sedikit menggelikan, namun dari sanalah kudapatkan tubuh atletis ini.

Aku pulang lewat gerbang selatan yang dekat dengan tempat kostku, sedangkan teman-temanku lewat gerbang utama di sebelah timur. Kami berpisah di tempat parkir dekat gerbang utama.

Ketika aku menuju gerbang selatan, aku melihat sosok yang beberapa menit lalu membuatku merinding, sedang berdiri di ujung lorong. Penampilannya memang persis seperti sadako. Tapi semenjak aku tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, akupun memutuskan untuk menyapanya. Walaupun aku hanya berani dari kejauhan.=="

"Eh, Hinata. Kau belum pulang?" tanyaku padanya, namun dia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" aku menawarinya pulang bersama. Eh, apa yang kulakukan?  
Dia hanya menggeleng pelan, lagi.

"Apa Neji akan menjemputmu?" tanyaku kembali. Kini dia hanya mengangguk. Aneh, itulah kata yang terbesit didalam kepalaku ketika mendapat tanggapan dingin darinya.

"Kau aneh sekali Hinata. Kalau kau diam seperti itu, orang-orang akan mengira kalau kau itu hantu. Ya sudahlah, aku pulang duluan ya. Jaa Hinata-chan.." akupun berpamitan padanya, lalu berbalik membelakanginya dan pergi menuju gerbang timur. Ketika kukayuh sepeda aku mendenga sesuatu seperti _'Jaa, Naruto-kun..'  
_Ah, mungkin aku yang salah dengar.

Baru beberapa meter, aku bertemu Hinata lagi(?). Namun kini dia kini telah ada di hadapanku dikerumuni 3 sosok tak dikenal yang berseragam sekolah sama sepertku. Ini mengingatkanku akan kejadian 11 tahun lalu.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Bukankah Hinata tadi ada di belakangku?

_**Bersambung...**_

Ohayou, Konichiwa, Konbanwa minna, ini adalah fic pertamaku yang aku publish setelah sekian lama aku bergulat dengan draft-draft gaje. sfx: terharu, nangis gaje...

Awalnya fic ini berupa fluffy romance, yang menceritakan gadis pemalu yang mendapatkan kepercayaandirinya kembali(tertarik dengan idenya?). Namun ketika author nonton film horror malem-malem yang bikin author, biasa aja sih... Akhirnya author memutuskan anata, watashi, owari! (maksud lohh?o.O *plak!)

Ehem, back to the topic! Akhirnya author merubah genrenya 180 derajat, menjadi seperti ini. (reader: cukup curcol gajemu hanya sampai di sini. Juuken hou hakke rokujuuyonshou... fx: author babak belur) siapa yang ngajak Neji baca fic author? (reader:diem)

Dou desuka? Apakah ficnya terlalu pandek?(sepertinya tidak) Pemotongannya nanggung? Bikin penesaran?  
SENGAJAA...! :D *author dikejar-kejar reders yang bawa clurit (author: ampuun, auhtor cuma bercanda)

Gomen, kalau fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna, karena menulis memang bukan basic author. Di chap ini ada sedikit kesalahan yang sudah saya perbaiki, bagi yang sudah baca akan saya jelaskan di chap depan.

Ohya, disini Hinata memiliki kembaran bernama Inata. Ciri-ciri Inata sama persis dengan Hinata. Hanya saja rambutnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya, dan dia melihat dari celah-celah rambutnya. Kenapa penampilannya Inata dan Hinata(SMA) seperti itu? Eits, rahasia...^^

Kritik, saran, flame apalagi pujian, akan author terima dengan lapang dada demi perkembangan fic ini..  
Jadi, jangan lupa review yah!^^

_**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!^^**_


End file.
